


It Started with a Diamond

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW June Bingo [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot can't resist touching and touching leads to more...</p><p>prompt jewelry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Diamond

When the door to the suite closed behind he and Parker, Eliot reached out and traced the long chain with the absurdly large chocolate diamond hanging between her breasts. He'd wanted to do that ever since he'd seen her walk into the party earlier that evening.

"Eliot?"

"Beautiful," He said as he reached the diamond, lifting it from it's resting spot, allowing his knuckles to brush against her breasts.

"The diamond?"

"No you," he stated, dragging his fingers up her exposed chest and neck to cup her cheek, running his thumb along her lips.

"Oh," she said with a gasp.

"Stop me now, Parker, if you don't want this," he said quietly, his voice thick and husky.

Anything he might have said further turned to a moan as she opened her lips and caressed his thumb with the tip of her tongue.

He swept Parker up in his arms and carried her though the suite to the rather large bedroom and bed. Laying her down near the center of the bed, he pulled his earbud out and held his hand out for hers. When they were both turned off and laying on the bed stand, he crawled across the bed until he was kneeling over her. With one hand, he pushed the skin tight little black dress she was wearing up, exposing her lack lace panties and bare breasts. She shimmied enough for him to pull the dress over her head, messing up her hair even more. Leaning down, he kissed her as she worked the onyx buttons on his collarless shirt until she could spread it open and run her fingers down his chest, carding through his chest hair and scraping lightly over his nipples.

"Woman, you undo me," he muttered leaning down to claim he mouth in a deep kiss, finally pressing down against her body.

The last thing he expected was for her to wrap he long legs around his waist and flip them over so she was sitting on his hips. His cock hard and painfully pressing against the zipped of his dress pants fitted nicely against her. He could feel her heat even though his clothes and resisted the urge to push into it, knowing it would only frustrate him more at this moment and while he wanted nothing more than to slide into her and take her right now, he wanted to get to know her body and take his time more.

He loved a woman's hands, it was something he always noticed, but Parker's hands were something else. Soft but strong, and as she ran her hand up and down his chest and then lower. Sliding backward, she undid his belt, pulling it free from the loops and tossing it aside, before undoing his zipper and slipping her hand in, cupping his clock through the silk of his boxers.

"Darlin, you keep that up it's going to be over before it gets started," he warned as she grasped and stroked him through the silk.

He smiled at her expression and watched as she slid backward down his legs taking his pants and boxers with her, leaving him completely exposed. She crawled back up his body, dropping a kiss in the center of his chest where his medallion laid, her own diamond brushing along his skin along with her hair. Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped them over again so he raised above her. His patience stretched thin, he reached down and ripped her lace panties from his and slipped his fingers between her legs, fingering her and slipping his fingers into wet, warm depths.

She moved against his hand, her chest heaving, the chocolate diamond rising and falling between her breasts. Pulling his hand from her, he slid inside and held himself still, looking down on her hands pulled him closer and as he leaned down he gently ran his tongue across her nipple, causing her to arch up against him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist with her feet pressing into his butt. He hands pulled him closed as she scraped her nails up and down his back before circling around to rub over his nipples, pinching lightly before returning to his back to repeat. It was all he could do to keep moving in her with slow even strokes. Between her hands on his body and the the feel of her heat surrounding him as he moved was almost enough to undo him. Leaning down he kissed her chest, nipped at her nipple before sucking it in harshly. The metal of his medallion tapped the diamond setting with a light tapping with every stroke.

"Eliot," she gasped, "let go."

His brain fuzzy from what she was going to him almost had him moving away until he felt her tighten around him, pulling him closer, pushing into him harder urging him to pick up the pace. Leaning down he claimed her mouth kissing her and he began to push into her harder. Hearing her urging him on and feeling her come apart in his arms tipped him over the edge.

Afterward, he lay propped on his elbow, looking down at her smiling, he played with the diamond while drawing patterns on her skin. He hasn't realized he was humming until she asked about it, but he couldn't tell her, it was just some nameless tune.

"I'll call it the happy Eliot song," she told him.

"You can call it anything you want," he declared, leaning over to kiss her again.

"What about the others?"

"They don't get to hear me hum at them," he tried to growl.

"No silly, should we, you know?"

He saw her waving toward the ear buds and shook his head. "No, con's over, we don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow."

"Good," she giggled.

Running his fingers lightly around her breasts, he knew he could get very use to this, being with her and after years of not allowing himself to get attached to anyone, maybe now he could. Leaning down he kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her to roll them so she was laying with her head on his chest. He could get very use to this.


End file.
